Various computer companies have developed notebook personal computers (“PCs”), which are similar to large personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), but are about the size of a legal notebook pad. These “tablet” PCs are built in a standard or a convertible form and in a variety of shapes and sizes. For example, Compaq® offers a tablet PC that is similar to a traditional PDA, such that a touch screen is exclusively used to input data into the computer. Conversely, Acer® offers a convertible type of tablet PC that is similar to a notebook computer, such that it is equipped with a keyboard and a screen that swivels and folds over the keyboard in tablet mode. In either form, the tablet PCs have been, and will increasingly become, a useful tool since they are light, store vast quantities of data, and offer the same simplistic features found in PDAs.
Unfortunately, there are some drawbacks to the use of tablet PCs when being viewed by more than one person. More specifically, in order to utilize the larger screen of a tablet PC, the user would have to hold it up or pass it around a meeting or conference room. Thus, some of the benefits of the larger display screen are lost because the user/presenter must hold the tablet PC upright in order for the attendees of the meeting to see the presentation.
Alternatively, the tablet PC may be propped up, but that can lead to other problems such as instability, wherein the tablet PC is more prone to slipping and damage. Further, if a user attempts to prevent slipping by abutting an object against the tablet's lower edge, the view may be partially obstructed. In addition, a propped up tablet PC may not be viewable by every attendee of a meeting because the angle between their line of sight and the plane of the screen may be too shallow. More specifically, as the viewing angle becomes shallow, the image on the screen becomes non-viewable and thus the value of the tablet PC is greatly diminished.
It may also be desirable for the presenter to selectively rotate the screen between portrait view and landscape view, but the problems outlined above still apply. More specifically, a makeshift tilting mechanism may be acceptable for landscape viewing, but may not be ideal for portrait viewing. In addition, it can be easily seen that manual rotation or any unnecessary handling increases the probability of dropping and damaging the expensive tablet PC.
Another drawback to traditional storage cases and support mechanisms is that working on a screen laying flat may be difficult and not ergonomic to the user. In order to write on, or otherwise utilize, a tablet PC it is desirable to prop the tablet PC in an inclined position. Lying a tablet PC flat on a table and writing thereon is not only un-ergonomic, but is more difficult to read because the sight angle is often too shallow. This problem is readily apparent in hand held PDAs, for example the PALM™ handheld, where users hold the device with one hand, tilt the device to a desired angle for viewing and writing, and use the other hand to write. Unfortunately, the size of tablet PCs makes this practice uncomfortable and substantially unmanageable. Alternatively, a user could prop the tablet PC on a desk and use their stomach to brace the lower end. This method is not ergonomic because a user may have to hunch over the tablet PC, which is also impractical for extended periods of use.
Thus, there is a significant need for a carrying case that is adapted to hold and protect a tablet PC, handheld PDA, notebook PC, laptop computer, or other data storage device (hereinafter “electronic device”), that can be easily tilted and selectively rotated between portrait and landscape orientations to facilitate viewing and ergonomic use.